


Comfort

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Self-Doubt, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hiya! Saw your requests were open. You mind if I shoot you one? Could you do something where the reader (female) has been stressed out badly and is depressed with Gabriel showing up to comfort her? (fluff ensues) :3Request: Can I request a one shot where reader has bad anxiety and her mother compares her to other people leaving her upset so Gabe comes in and helps her.Request: Could you do a one shot about Gabriel comforting his girl through an anxiety/self loathing attack?Warnings: self-doubt, anxiety attack, depression, fluff





	Comfort

You curled up, clutching your backpack against your chest as you waited for you stop on the bus. A failed test, an unwarranted detention, and more snide remarks from some classmates had contorted your day into a walking nightmare. Even deep breathing and thinking of happy thoughts only did so much as you fought off the stress that was determined to engulf you.   
There was a small feeling of relief as you hiked off the bus, heading to the front door. Barely a foot in and your mother was charging at you, talking of dinner and cleaning. You didn’t bother to acknowledge her, keeping your head down. A growing list rattled off in your brain of all the things needed to get down.  
“Are you even listening?! Kids, I swear these days!” Your mother jerked you back by your arm. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“I just want to be alone. I need to get some stuff done, okay?”  
“You’re just like your uncle.” She let you go, crossing her arms. “You know everyone has bad days….just move on. What do you think happens when you become an adult? This is why I wish you were more like your sister. She has her act together.”  
Your hands started to shake at her words, feeling your head grow light. She knew that you hated being compared to your uncle, to anyone really. Even with the news of mental health, your mother denied it, just thinking you could stop it all.   
As she continued, you side stepped away before making a break for your room. You locked it, knowing she’d only charge in after you, yelling at you to help with dinner. The door thudded a moment later. Curling under your covers you felt salty tears stain your face.   
“Gabriel.” You whimpered. “I need you.” You didn’t even have to ask twice as you felt a weight surround you.   
“I wish you’d let me take you away from all of this.” Gabriel began stroking your hair, hushing your cries. “Whatever you need I’ll get it. Whenever you need me, I’m here.”  
“I know.”   
“Sometimes it doesn’t hurt to remind you.” Gabriel watched your expression change to something softer as he began to hum your favorite song. “Always here, cupcake. Now, what do you need?”  
“Cuddles?”  
Gabriel smiled, using his hands to help dry your face. Pulling you closer, he wrapped his arms around you, resting his head on yours. “Let me tell you about how I created the platypus…”


End file.
